DBJK Starter Equipment
Starting Equipment All players start with items found in a suitcase in their character's possession at the start of the campaign, in addition the wardrobe within their character's room provides an additional set of plain clothes. Therefore, each character recieves a unique set of starting equipment... The placeholder symbol of 'cr' is equivalent in value to 'Σ'. Lucas Black The suitcase was weighted but not heavy, your mind was empty as to what it could contain. The suitcase was black, sheen in the light granted by the nearby window. The outside had a small white paper tag hung from it's handle by a thin string, it read Lucas. There was a 3-digit lock upon it, but you somehow without pause you knew the numbers... 682 *click* And it was open. Engraved along the bottom row of the top of the suitcase's interior was the word Black and the three numbers which had opened the case; they seemed of little use being on the inside. -- Within your suitcase you found two pristine bottles of what appeared to be fresh water, their caps were in fact still sealed meaning they may have been recently bottled. Inside a vacuum-sealed plastic bag was between 2 and 3 pounds of dried and salted meat. A pack of 21 freshly rolled tobacco cigarettes rested near the middle of the suitcase, you questioned if you smoke... And felt a slight inclination to light one up to help reduce the stress of the situation. You noticed a small piece of paper in the pack which read: "Beware the kiss of the siren." a single cigarette had a light stain of red lipstick upon it; was this the siren's kiss? All these cigarettes but no, wait... There was a lighter. And it had enough fuel to last more uses than the cigarettes would ever nearly require. -- Two carbon-fiber knives laid beside what appeared to be a military-grade Kevlar vest, you recognized that one of the knives was designed for skinning while the other seemed a bit more battle-appropriate. A compact, snub-nosed .44 Magnum with a 6 load-barrel (itself fully loaded) lied beside the knives and though low on ammunition it looked like it had some kick... The safety was on. -- You felt as if these items defined you as much as anything else you could remember, they were real and tangible... More than could be said for your memory. -- Items Acquired: Vest Slot: Chestpiece Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (5.00Σ) Weight: (2w) -- 2x Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- 3x Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- 20x Cigarette Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (Requires: Fire Source) Fuel Cost: 1f Effects: (May be consumed to increase CHA by +1 until the end of battle or interaction and to reduce 1 point of fatigue; this effect stacks up to 3 times.) (When used, make a roll of 1d12. On a 12 your character becomes addicted and must smoke a cigarette +1 times a day; this effect stacks.) (A character who does not smoke enough cigarettes required in a day recieves a penalty of -5 to Initative and -1 to CHA.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (0.25Σ) -- Total Weight: (0.25w) -- Siren's Kiss Cigarette Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (Requires: Fire Source) Fuel Cost: 1f Effects: (Effect's unkown.) ('Beware the kiss of the siren.') Value: (None) Weight: (None) -- Lighter Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand (No Requirements) Fuel Remaining: 80/80f Effects: (Provides absolutely minimal lighting in the dark, can be used to start fires.) (Starting fires costs 5f for each attempt.) (Is required to use certain items; it does not need to be equipped to do so.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.10w) -- Skinning Knife Slot: Other Equip Effects: (Can be used to skin prey effectively, some prey may require a finer quality blade.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.5w) -- Combat Knife Slot: Left/Right Hand; or Other Equip 1 Handed Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Damage: ((0.25xSTR) + 3) No Effects Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (.5w) -- .44 Magnum Custom Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 5 STR; Requires 10 STR, 1 Handed Weapon) Ammunition: 6/6p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 3.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 10) Effects: (Deals ballistics damage.) Value: (15.00Σ) Weight: (3.00w) -- Black; 682 Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) -- -- Viktor White |} John Green The suitcase was weighted but not heavy, your mind was empty as to what it could contain. The suitcase was black, sheen in the light granted by the nearby window. The outside had a small white paper tag hung from it's handle by a thin string, it read 'John'. There was a 3-digit lock upon it, but you somehow without pause you knew the numbers... '000' *click* And it was open. Engraved along the bottom row of the top of the suitcase's interior was the word Green and the three numbers which had opened the case; they seemed of little use being on the inside. -- Within your suitcase you found two pristine bottles of what appeared to be fresh water, their caps were in fact still sealed meaning they may have been recently bottled. Inside a vacuum-sealed plastic bag was between 2 and 3 pounds of dried and salted meat. There was a set of hard, black leather gloves that seemed vacuum formed... They were of admirable craft and had gripping on their palm-sides to give better handling of anything within their grasp. -- There was also what appeared to be a military-grade Ceramic armor with reflex designed fabric that was somewhere between metal and cloth, it was extremely flexible and durable while retaining it's protective attributes. Atop the chest armor was an AK-74 assault rifle, it's clip was full at 30 5mm rounds, and you saw that it was in nearly factory-new condition. Electric tape held together the grip of the barrel and the back handle to provide better usability and traction. -- You felt as if these items defined you as much as anything else you could remember, they were real and tangible... More than could be said for your memory. -- Items Acquired: Reflex Armor Slot: Chestpiece Medium Armor; (Requires 7 STR) Armor: +1 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (9.00Σ) Weight: (4w) -- 2x Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- 3x Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Gloves Slot: Gloves Light Armor; (Requires 4 STR) Armor: 0 Effects: (Provides an additional +1 ACC) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (1w) -- 5mm Assault Rifle Slot: Left/Right Hand 2 Handed Artillery Weapon; (Requires 6 DEX) Ammunition: 30/30p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 1) Effects: (May make up to 4 attacks as a single Major Action.) (If you make more than 5 attacks within 2 turns, or more than 3 attacks in a single turn, you must wait a turn before using this weapon again.) (Deals ballistics damage.) Value: (12.00Σ) Weight: (4.50w) -- Green; 000 Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) -- -- As you reached out to the wardrobe, it felt strange to touch. It was tactile, it was real. The dark tarnished wood opened with a click as you pulled one of it's two dividing doors open. Behind it was what appeared to be a simple outfit. -- There was a black shirt, seemingly brand new and unworn... In perfect condition. It was made of a soft, but seemingly sturdy cloth. Below the shirt was a pair of khaki pants, designed for wear and tear... Too untouched and unworn. They were a simple tan color. A pair of socks and a pair of sturdy black boots sat beside the shirt and pants, the boots had laces next to them... Black, heavy, and as untarnished as everything else in the wardrobe. -- There was a final object in the wardrobe, a simple leather belt with a metal clasp to hold it once applied. Everything seemed to be not only an appropriate, but an exact fit to your shape and frame; they were meant for you and you alone. -- Shirt Slot: Chest Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Pants Slot: Legwear Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Belt Slot: Belt Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Work Boots Slot: Footwear Unarmored; No Requirements Armor: +0 Effects: (Starter Wardrobe Set; if worn with atleast 1 other piece of the Starter Wardrobe Set, provides +1 CHA.) Value: (1.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- -- Vlad Red Alexander Blue The suitcase was weighted but not heavy, your mind was empty as to what it could contain. The suitcase was black, sheen in the light granted by the nearby window. The outside had a small white paper tag hung from it's handle by a thin string, it read 'Alexander'. There was a 3-digit lock upon it, but you somehow without pause you knew the numbers... '444' *click* And it was open. Engraved along the bottom row of the top of the suitcase's interior was the word Blue and the three numbers which had opened the case; they seemed of little use being on the inside. -- Within your suitcase you found two pristine bottles of what appeared to be fresh water, their caps were in fact still sealed meaning they may have been recently bottled. Inside a vacuum-sealed plastic bag was between 2 and 3 pounds of dried and salted meat. There was an electric battery powered lantern that provided brilliant white light, at full charge, beside a metal and plastic machination you at first did not recognize... A water purifier, it would be able to purify stale water to a drinkable state. -- There was also what appeared to be a military-grade Kevlar vest, below it a bayonetted pistol. 9mm, a solid metal and heavy plastic design upon which was held a sharp knife; the gun had a 12 round clip. The safety was on. Above the Kevlar vest were two charged frag grenades, pins in place and ready to be used. -- You felt as if these items defined you as much as anything else you could remember, they were real and tangible... More than could be said for your memory. -- Items Acquired: Vest Slot: Chestpiece Light Armor; (Requires 3 STR) Armor: +0 Effects: (Provides an additional +3 Armor against all ballistic attacks.) Value: (5.00Σ) Weight: (2w) -- 2x Water Bottle Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to reduce fatigue by 2d6 points.) (Reduces thirst by 3 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (2.50Σ) Weight: (0.25w) -- 3x Salted Meat Slot: Other Equip (Stackable) (No Requirements) Effects: (May be consumed to restore 1d6 points of health.) (Reduces hunger by 2 points.) (If equipped, may be used during combat.) Value: (1.25Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Purifier Slot: Other Equip (No Requirements) Effects: (May be used to increase the quality of a water source by one level, may not be used on the same source twice. The source is only purified when drank through the purifier.) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Lantern Slot: Other Equip; or Left/Right Hand Battery: 40/40p (No Requirements) Effects: (Provides additional lighting in the dark, at the cost of 2p to activate and an additional 1p each turn in use.) Value: (4.00Σ) Weight: (2.50w) -- 2x Grenade Slot: Left/Right Hand 1 Handed Throwing Weapon; (Requires 3 STR) Range: (5 turns or (0.25xSTR) turns; whichever is higher.) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 8.) Effects: (Deals damage to all characters within 1 turn of the target. Detonates a turn after the pin is pulled. The pin may be pulled when thrown, or a turn earlier to cause damage on impact, as a minor ability.) Value: (7.00Σ) Weight: (1.00w) -- Pistol with Bayonet Slot: Left/Right Hand 1.5 Handed Artillery or Melee Weapon; (Requires 3 STR; Requires 6 STR, 1 Handed Weapon.) Ammunition: 12/12p Range: (8 turns; take penalty of -1 to damage for each turn beyond 4.) or (Melee) Damage: ((0.25xACC) + 3) or ((0.25xSTR) + 2) Effects: (Deals ballistics damage with ranged attacks, may also make melee attacks.) (May make both a melee and ranged attack with this weapon in a single turn, as a major and minor action.) Value: (10.00Σ) Weight: (2.50w) -- Blue; 444 Slot: Other Equip; or Trinket 1-2 (No Requirements) Effects: (Add +10 to maximum Weight Carried) Value: (3.00Σ) Weight: (None) -- -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Campaigns